My bodyguard
by Cocoa Mocha
Summary: [Tyka,Rema,HiroBrook]Takao,a famous singer, Max he's best friend and a rich kid. Rei and Kai spies send to protect them from people who want their power. Hating each other first. Will it turn to love? Chp 11: Green eyed Monster,Kai
1. WHAAT?

**Author's notes.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own beyblade just this fic.

**Warning: **Yaoi and some silly dialogs

**Summary:** Takao's a superstar, Max a sweet rich kid. Rei and Kai are spies acting as bodyguards to save them from some people that are after their powers. Hating each other at first. But will it turn to love? Tyka Rema

---------------------------

Normal Pov

"Flabberjjssnogoodidiot" Max mumbled as he walked to Takao's room. He slammed open the door and was practically bursting with anger.

There in the middle of the room with a controller in his hands.

"Yeah, Yeah. You're going down tonight! Meet your maker! Muahahaha!" Takao pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah, I won! I won. It's my birthday. Yeah! My birthday. Go Tyson!" He did his little victory dance but stopped as he turned to find a very angry blonde at the front door.

He coughed and blushed. "Hey Max...May..I mean Can I help with something?" He coughed once more hoping to hold his laughter.

"Yes. You may help me Takao. Help me explain how my sugar stash has all disappear from its hiding place." Max said in a sarcastic manner.

Takao resisted the urge to laugh at the blonde's face. "Hmm, dear, dear Max." Max eyebrows were twitching now.

"If you meant hiding place as in aka closet. Well I have been informed the candy ghost has snatched it away." Max gave his puppy dog eyes.

"G-Ghost? You sure Takao? I mean there can't be any ghost in my room can there?"Max walked out of the room and came back in a flash with a sleeping bag tucked under his arm and his cute little teddy bear on the other.

"It's decided then I'm sleeping with you tonight."

Takao fell anime style. He sweatdropped. _This is what happens to people who lie._

"You can't sleep here...Yeah! You can't" Max gave him a teary eyed look and asked why.

"Well..Yeah you see..I mean. there's a boogeyman under my bed." Max eyes widened but he remained calm.

"But you never got hurt. So if you're not hurt then I won't be too." Takao sighed in surrender.

_-----------------------------------------------_

Normal Pov (Hiwatari's mansion)

"Kai, Ray." A voice spoke harshly.

Both crimson and golden eyes looked up lazily.

"You don't have to use that tone on us you know." Rei said.

"Yes, boys. But you have another mission tonight."

Crimson eyes blazed angrily. " I'm not saving another cat from a tree."

"Hey! Kai. That's not fair. The dog was scary, you know."

"Well you scared half the girl in the neighbourhood with your cat ears anyway." Kai retorted as Rei flushed and kept his composure.

"Whatever." Rei muttered.

"Ahem!" That got both boys attention. '

"Your mission is to go to the warehouse and search for your grandfather,Kai" Kai grunted as Mr Dickenson rolled his eyes.

"Yes, You're grandfather,Kai. The information will be on your computer soon enough."

-----------------------------------

At the warehouse.

Kai and Rei busted in. No hiding no surprise attacks, they just went in. But just to find an empty warehouse.

"Just as I suspected nobody here." Kai sighed and ran his fingers through his bushy hair.

"Let's just look around for any signs of them actually being here." Rei grunted, walked away and mumbled about being treated like a kid or something like that.

He bumped his head into the a pile of crates and it fell on him. Kai shook his head in disbelieve. "Watch where you're going you oversize cat." But Rei wasn't listening he was looking at something else.

"Did you not here me, Rei?" Rei did not answer as he was staring at a piece of paper.

"Re-"

"Kai look at this."

Kai sighed as he walked over to Rei. "We're suppose to look fo-" He stopped in midsentence as a picture of a boy was thrust at his face.

Kai widened his eyes in surprise.

"Whoa."

In the picture was a boy with midnight blur hair with his upper body naked and a sapphire dragon tatoo wrapped around his body.The boy had a lithe body with a fairly tanned skin. He was sleeping peacefully like an angel. He snapped out of his thoughts. _Angel? Now I'm just being sappy._

"Ray, have you found anything else." Rei kept on staring at the other piece of paper. It seemed like he was drooling? Wth?

He walked over to Rei and leaned over to see what Rei kept staring at. He grunted. This time a blonde was curled up with his green kimono on. But he was wearing purple earrings in the shape of a turtle.

Kai sneered unexpectedly and Rei looked up seemingly snapping out of his thoughts.

"Don't be too happy at finding the love of your life Rei.Their his next victim."

-----------------------------------

Normal Pov

A rustle of the trees woke up Takao. It wasn't a normal breeze and he knew it. He got out of bed slowly his eyes searching everywhere. His stormy blue eyes scanned the room in irritation.

"I swore someone was here." He shook his head and walked back to the bed, irritated now as Max cuddled against him.

His eyes found the clock and sighed two more hours to go. _Just two more hours and we have to wake up. Two more hours._

_--------------------------_

Normal Pov

A 20 year old man with blue hair went into the meeting room where the staff members and the extra three strangers waited.

"So you're here, now" The two of them nodded. While the other grunted.

"Mr Kinomiya, I need you here with Mr Mizuhara please tell me where he is." Mr Dickenson spoke.

Hiro shook his head. "Mr Mizuhara is now on a business trip. Whatever you need to tell him. You can tell me."

Mr Dickenson nodded. "Do you know Voltaire Hiwatari?" He stopped as Hiro nodded.

"We have information from our top spies that He is after Takao Kinomiya and Max Mizuhara."

"What!" He was enraged hearing his brother's name.

"So we are going to allow Mr Kon and Mr Hiwatari here to protect the both of them."

"Hiwatari? Isn't he-"

"Yes He is Voltaire's grandson but I assure you. He is not his grandfather." Hiro nodded trusting Mr Dickenson.

"Boys greet Mr Kinomiya."

Rei nodded and stepped in front of Kai. " I am Rei kon and I will be protecting Max Mizuhara while the grump pants behind me will be protecting you're brother." Hiro sighed at the mention of his brother thinking of how he will take this.

"Well, okay I'll call the boys--" He was cut short as he heard loud shouting from the hallway and running footsteps.

"COOKIES"

"CHINESE"

"NO COOKIES! I TELL YOU."

The two shouting boys burst into the room with their PJs still on. They ran to one of the staff members knocking him down.

"Oliver-kun make me cookies for breakfast please.."Max said with tremblings lips. Rei blushed at how cute the blonde was and Kai sighed.

"NO! NO! NO! you made him cookies that day remember! I want chinese food pwetty pwetty pls." Takao gave his puppy eyed look which made the green haired boy to falter.

"Chinese then. It's healthier than cookies anyway." Max gave a hmph as Takao took out his tongue. Kai looked at Takao. _So childish. _Takao then gave a small smile as Max lightly shove him. _But cute.._

"Ahem Have you ever thought of actually greeting your guest, Takao, Max?" Takao and Max had this cute confused look on them.

"No, not really !" Hiro sighed. "Can you at least not strangle Oliver. He needs to cook for you, you know?"

Both of the genkis look at Oliver and giggled as his face was very very blue. "Can you just get off of him?" They both pouted and got off reluctantly.Kai and Rei just stared at those two not accepting the fact that they were 16 year olds.

" Don't you know how to greet your guests?" Takao and Max blinked and shook their head.

Hiro gave them a stren stare and they quieten down. Takao whispered to Max but Hiro heard of course.

_"He's the one always telling me not to talk to strangers. Now he wants me to greet them?"_

_"You're brother is weird Takao." _They looked up and gave a nervous laugh as Hiro's left eyebrow was twitching.

They both sighed and bowed to their guest.

"Im Takao Kinomiya, younger brother of that stiff over there." He gave his usual mega watt smile as Kai blushed.

"I'm Max Mizuhara and I-" He looked at Rei and stopped. "Cuuutee!" He was pointing to the cat ears on Rei's head. Rei's eyes widened. _He can see it?_

"What's cute Max?" Hiro asked politely though he felt like shouting at him.

"The cat ears! The cat ears!" Hiro shook his head and bowed at the three guests. "Sorry but he has a wild imagination." Mr Dickenson shook his head and told him it was not a problem.

"Anyway This is Rei Kon and Kai Hiwatari, Takao, Max. They are assigned to protect you." Takao and Max blinked their eyes in confusion. Then They finally got the message.

"WHAAATTTT!" Hiro winced as they both shouted.

"I know you guys don't want this but it's for your own safety."

"NO WAY! We can so take care of ourselves" Takao screamed.

"Maybe they're just here to kill us. You never know. You can't leave us with them." Hiro shook his head.

"Ill be leaving both of you soon. I need someone to be here for you when I'm gone."

"But.." Hiro send them an angry glare.

"Go back to your room now." They walked to the door reluctantly. But then it opened and their secret weapon came out...

Brooklyn...Hiro backed away as he saw the evil grins on their faces.

"What's going on in here? It's so noisy."

With the most cutest and saddest puppy eyes and that small trembling lip,they threw themselves at Brooklyn and sobbed softly as they told Brooklyn what 'happened'.

"He's going to leave us with some strangers."

"When we said they might kill us, he scolded us."

"After that..after that.."

"Ssh, don't cry tell me what else that bad boy did."

"He was going to HIT US" And they gave an exaggerated wail. Brooklyn turned to Hiro.

"He did, didn't he?" Takao and Max nodded.

"okay, don't worry I'll deal with him, okay.Now go back to your room, k?" They both nodded and walked to the door but as soon as Brooklyn back was facing them, they gave Hiro a V-sign and snickered.

Hiro backed away with every step Brooklyn came nearer.The onlooker watched on as Brooklyn's anger was reflected in his heated aura.

"Hey,hey darling. Already had breakfast?" The onlookers sweatdropped.

"Don't you hey darling me. You were ABOUT TO HURT MY DARLINGS? AND NOW YOU WANT TO HEY DARLING ME?"

"Of..Of course not...I mean...I mean..."

"Even though I'm your fiance, doesn't mean I do not care for those two. AND FOR THAT! YOU GET NONE TONIGHT!"

Everyone sweatdropped. AS Hiro was begging for Brooklyn to forgive him.

-------------------------------

Normal Pov

Outside the meeting room.

"I'm with Kinomiya so I'm heading for his room."

"Yeah I'll go to Mizuhara's room." They both nodded. Kai turned to the left and walked there.

_Tch, Superstars. I bet he will be playing his radio so loud, he would not allow me and my ears to have a rest._

But as he neared Takao's room. There was no blasting music. There was no one shouting. But a sweet soft melody reached his ears.

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket,_

_Never let it go away,_

_Catch a falling star and put in your pocket,_

_Save it for a rainy day.._

_--------------------------------_

Anyway here's my new one. Yes I haven't finished my "Eyes Can't See Everything." But that's finishing soon. So anyway enjoy and R&R pls


	2. Painful knocks

**Author's notes**

**Warning:** oocness and too much falling

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothing

Sorry for the late update. heh just came back home. Ate pizza for lunch, weird huh? It's my mom's fault. I mean who's mum ask them to eat pizza for lunch?

---------------------------

Normal Pov

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket,_

_Never let it stray away,_

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket_

_Save it for a rainy day._

Kai glanced in the room. Well, peek but Kai Hiwatari does not peek. So he glanced for a real long time. So anyway, on the bed, Takao sat but with an extra person on his lap.

"Drag, Hiro's going again,"

"Yes, Master Takao. Are you not happy with this?'

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be. At least he won't shout at me anymore. Geeze he nags more than gramps. That's saying alot."

"Master Takao. You're voice. Your emotions are clearly heard in your voice. Why not just talk to him?"

"Nah, It's nothing much. He's busy anyways. I still have Max. Don't I?"

The boy in Takao's lap looked around his age but wiser. WIth flowing unbound sapphire hair and gem-like sapphire eyes, he could pass of as a beauty if he were not a beast. The boy close his eyes and gave out a light snore to show that he is asleep.

Takao closed his eyes and leaned onto the bedpost.

"You coming in or you just going to stand there all day."

Kai walked in slowly.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"To protect you."

"From what?" Kai glared at the boy on Takao's lap.

"From people like him. You done asking questions?" Takao leaned down onto the sapphire boy, smirking all the way. It seemed like he was whispering to the boy.

The boy cracked open an eye feeling Kai's glare on him. He gave a light yawn and stood up.

He and Kai was now having a glaring match.

"I am not a human, boy. So get it right. I also must inform you that I'm Takao's protector. Your service Is not need here."

Kai kept glaring at the boy but did not blinked as the boy vanished into Takao.

"A legendary beast." Takao smiled and nodded. He held out his hand in front of Kai.

"My name's Takao, you?" Kai crossed his arms and looked away.

"Hn." Takao only smiled brighter but he turned and walked to his closet taking out a towel, bringing it over his shoulder. He waved at Kai with the back of his hand in a tired and lazy manner.

"I'm going to take a shower. Nice meeting you, HN!" He ran into the bathroom as a pillow came fast hitting the door.

"My name's not Hn."

"Uh huh." It was coming from the bathroom.

---------------------------------

Normal POV

Rei's situation was different. When he came into the room a pillow was smacked onto his face.

"Draciel, that's not fair you threw it." A whacked could be heard and a purple coloured haired boy laid on the ground, groaning slightly.

An over excited Max was jumping on the bed .

The purple shoulder lengthed haired boy with glowing purple eyes, jumped right in front of the bed as Max had accidentally jumped out.

"Oomph"

"Eh?" Max giggled as the boy went from pale to blue.

"Master Max, you may get off me now." Max nodded and got off reluctantly. His eyes trailed over to the pillow which the boy threw and picked it up. Standing up, he looked at Rei and gave him the most cutest smile. Rei blushed and he was taken aback. Then suddenly a pillow was hit squarely on his face.

"PILLOW FIGHT! I WON!" Max giggled and ran around the room as he was hyper.

The stranger tackled him down to calm him. Max slowly calmed down as the boy vanished into him just like dragoon did with Takao.

"You're the holder of draciel." Max smiled brightly.

"Yupp. Yupp." _That's why he could see my ears._

"You already know my name. What's yours?" Max tilted his head to the side.

"Rei."

The bright interior in Max room was nice. Full of purple and silks. The curtains were drawned with the sun shining brightly. Just the way Max liked it. A big teddy bear, over turned because of the jumping on the bed, was next to a dog?

Rei walked to the dog. Is it real or is it fake? He poked his head in front of the dog. The dog barked happily at seeing a new face. But Rei backed away fearfully.

"Rei, is something wrong?"

"N-no. Of course not. Why should there-" He was stopped as the pupy was thrust into his face. His eyes widened

_Do-Dogs._

_----------------------_

Normal POV

_PffT. That Hn. He's more of a stiff than Hiro. I mean why can't he at least give me a chance to run. I mean kendo practise with gramps? He obviously doesn't know gramps._

Takao kept his mouth to himself as he was hanging over Kai's shoulder. He did not want to be dropped down from that height.

_Think Takao think. Just say how irritating Gramps is than he would understand. I mean he can't be angry that I tried to run away, right?_

Takao looked down to see only the irritated look of Kai.

_OooKay, maybe he won't understand so how 'bout running._

"Hn-kun" He said in a sweet voice.

"My name's not Hn."

"Kai-kun. My stomache hurts. You're really _hard_." His voice whispered suggestively. Kai blushed. _That idiot._ He put Takao down but held onto his waist making sure that Takao doesn't run. Takao gave Kai a sweet smile and massaged Kai's shoulders.

"You really need to relax, Kai-kun." The massaging was making Kai relaxed. His guard was down. Takao brought his legs up fast to Kai's crotch.

"Oomph." That really hurt. Takao took this chance to run away.

"Bye Kai-baby. See ya later, LOSER!" He ran and waved goodbye to Kai. But then he accidentally fell onto another person.

-----------------------

Normal POV

"Rei, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put the dog on you. But dash is really sweet. He won't hurt you. I swear." Max was being dragged by Rei to the study room.

"I know you're angry but can't I skip just one study period?" Max whined. He ,like, Takao tried to escape by distracting Rei with Dash but it didn't work and Rei caught him just in time. In his string of thoughts on how to escape, He did not see a person running towards them.

"See ya, LOSER!" And then a crash. Rei was on the floor with Takao on top of him.

_This is my chance. _Max ran away, leaving Takao to Rei.

"Ugh. Oh great. Ran away from the stiif now stuck with cat-boy. Whoopee" He was being sarcastic of course. I mean who wants someone strangling his wrist and dragging him towards god knows where.

Takao tried to pull away the force made something come out of his pocket. A feather.

_Well, let's test if he's really a cat_

He got onto the ground and Rei was pulled down as well. Takao patted the ground with feather and watch as Rei's eyes followed the feather.

He smirked as Rei's butt got high up in the air and it wiggled. Then he pounced on the feather but Takao pulled the feather away just in time. Ray slammed into the wall. Takao ran away.

"Don't you mess with me cat-boy." Rei groaned with red all over his face.

---------------------

Normal pov

_Today's is a great day. Morning and I'm already in the kitchen. _

Max smiled slyly as he searched all over for the sugar stash.

_I know Oliver-kun hid it somewhere. How else would he have made all those delicious sweet treats?_

"Cookies, Oh cookies. Whert art thou?"

He snickered evilly. He paused as he looked at the tuna section. Max shrugged.

_Might as well get, Rei some as a sorry gift._

He took a tuna can and sighed as the intercom was loud.

_"Max Mizuhara and Takao Kinomiya. Both of you must head to your respective classes immidiately."_

Max reached for the sugar stash which had caught his eye.

_"And no sugar Mizuhara." _Max pouted. Hilary can be so mean sometimes.

Well since Hilary say I have to go. That means I have to go.

"Max! Watch out!"

-------------------------

Normal Pov

Takao was now freed of Rei but he had forgotten that he was trying to run away from that direction just a few moments ago.

He ran into muscled arms.

"Ack! Kai ! "

They both toppled over.

"Kinomiya" Kai growled dangerously. Both the boys had their legs tangled up against each other but none had make any movement. Well until the speakers gone.

_"Max Mizuhara and Takao Kinomiya. Both of you must head to your respective classes immidiately."_

"Heard that kid? You're going to class now."

"Sure Kai but like you just said I am a kid. I don't think you should be so excited just because I glomped you."

Kai turned beat red. And Takao groaned(Bad groan not happy groan) as he felt Kai's excitement as his legs was near Kai's crotch.

Kai backed away. Takao smirked and ran.

_"And no sugar Mizuhara." _

Sugar? Kitchen! He should be in the kitchen.

Takao ran into the double doors of the kitchen. (You know the floppy doors. That you just have to push?)

He saw a blonde figure muttering something but he was running to fast to stop.

"Max! Watch out."

An audible groan was heard.

They looked up as they heard a snickering noise. Only to find Kai and Rei looking down at them.

"You ready to go now?"

They rubbed their heads.

"No, not really."


	3. Disastrous day

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer**: Ain't owning a thing.

**Warning:** Fluff in the end. And senseless nonsense.

Sorry for not updating so long. It was raining this few days and I get gloomy and I don't have the mood to write. So I'm really really sorry..

----------------------------

**Chapter three:** **Disastrous day**

Normal POV ( The dojo )

Takao visibly winced as the kendo stick flew and made a pop sound and Kai's head. Kai glared at the midnight haired teen.

"Takao..."

"Ooops?"

Takao tilted his head to his side and formed and 'O' shape as Kai clenched his fists. Gramps smacked himself as Kai started chasing Takao.

Kai had already taken a kendo stick and is flinging it in the air. Takao was running and begging for dear life.

"It was not my FAULT!"

"YEAH IT WAS!"

"It was the kendo sticks monster. I TOLD YOU IT LIVED! BUT NOOOOOOO YOU WON'T BELIEVE ME, IT'S YOUR OWN DUMB FAULT"

"You want to see a monster, Takao? I'll show you a monster!"

"No! Kai believe me I know you are!"

Kai was so ready to kill him now.

"You idiot!"

Then Takao jumped over a hurdle but Kai never saw it though. He was more focus on planning how to kill Takao when he gets his hands on him. He crashed into the hurdle, his body tangled with it.

Gramps sighed and walked over to the Takao who was currently poking Kai's twitching body.

-------------------------------------

Norrmal POV ( Classroom.)

Max sighed and rolled his eyes as the teach when on and on about human reactions. Blah, I'm doing my bored reaction now.

Max kept on tapping the pen on his table slowly and he was startled when he heard a soft snore. He turned to his side and saw Rei sleeping on the desk.

"What kind of bodyguard sleeps when he is suppose to protect me."

"A bodyguard who doesn't like to study." Max eyes widened.

"I didn't know you're awake."

"Well it doesn't seem like you're going to know anything. Like you listen in class anyway." It was sarcastic and Max knew it. His cheeks puffed up in anger.

"Yeah. Cat-boy. Was making out with the wall nice?" Rei's eyes narrowed.

"He told you, didn't he?" Max nodded too happily. Rei pouted. _Now he thinks I'm silly. That Takao I'll kill him. Well unless Kai gets to him first._

Max stared at Rei. _He's pouting_. Sigh. _Guess he's still angry with me. When we banged each other in the kitchen.._

The kitchen! Of course!

Max rummaged his bag and found a can of tuna. He placed it in front of Rei, opening it and handing Rei the spoon.

Rei cocked an eyebrow and looked at the tuna curiously.

"Is this what I think it is?" Max looked at his teacher cautiously and shook his head. His teacher could talk on even if there was a war going on. He turned his body to face Rei and he took the tuna. He scooped up some of it and held it to Rei.

Rei blushed.

"Open wide, cat-boy."

--------------------------------------

Normal POV

"Can we go to the cafe down there please, Kai-kun!" He pointed to the small cafe shop at the side of the road. (Finish kendo practice.)

"In a few more hours we will have to go back, Takao. I don't think -"

Takao pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Kai sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Do you have anymore appointments?"

Takao shook his head. "Today's a free day. Practice with gramps is an everyday thing."

Kai nodded and shook his head when Takao grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the cafe.

It was a bad idea.

Takao slipped and fell. But before he could smacked himself onto the floor a pair of strong arms encircled his waists.

Takao held Kai's arms and he blushed. Kai saw where his hands were placed and blushed bright red.Takao then got out of Kai's arms.

"Thanks, Kai. We should be going in now."

Kai nodded and opened the door for Takao. Takao blushed and went in.

_He called me Kai.._

-------------------------------

Normal POV

"So where do we go now, Rei?" Rei thought about it. He was still confused about the earlier situation.

Rei shrugged and Max nodded. He scrunched his face in thought.

"Since it's a free day and the limo won't come in a long time. Let's go to the park!"

"Park?"

"Yeah there's this big park in centre of Beycity. There's alot of flowers and the scene is really beautiful."

Max had this special glint in his eyes to show that he was very happy. Rei noticed it and smiled. _He must really like flowers._

At the park

Rei held his breath.

The park was beautiful, the flowers here were amazing. Everything was so bright. It was a certainly a place Max would like.

Then he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked at Max, who was currently pouting. Rei blushed.

Max beamed.

"Rei, can we buy ice cream over there!" Rei stiffly nodded.

Max bounced everywhere. Rei just smiled at the blonde's antics.

Rei had a vanilla ice cream while Max had a chocolate flavoured one.

They sat at the table and enjoyed at the view.

"Look over there, Rei." Rei looked at where Max was pointing to. He was pointing to the purple flowers.

"Those are lavenders." Rei nodded wondering why Max was telling him this.

"Those are Takao's favourite flowers."

"Oh that's nice." Then Max eyes darkened.

"And that's why he hates them."

Rei was taken aback for a moment. But then Max just looked up and gave his usual 100 mega watt smile.

"So how's your ice cream?"

"It's..It's fine." He gave a small sigh or relief. Max was acting normally again.

"Vanilla has no taste. I don't know why you take it."

"Chocolate is abit too much. I'll barf if I eat some."

"No you won't. It's perfectly fine see." A pink tongue darted out from Max's mouth and he licked the icecream.

"See?" Rei gulped.

_That was too much for me..._

-----------------------------

Normal Pov

Takao twirled his empty cup of hot chocolate on the plate, absent-mindedly.

"You're a spy aren't you?" Kai nodded wondering how the bruenette found out.

Takao stared outside the window. It was setting now. His eyes drooped down.

"I'm not dumb, you know. My brother doesn't rule my life. I know how to make choices on my own too."

"Uh huh." Kai shook his head. Takao continued to stare out the window. Then he slowly turned to Kai and smiled.

"Kai, do you like chocolate cake?" Kai nodded. Takao beamed.

"Good! I'm going to make one tommorrow. You can be my first tester!"

Takao was out of his seat as he hugged Kai.

Kai grunted.

"I haven't even said yes."

"But.." Takao sniffled and Kai was extremely guilty.

"Fine..."

"Thank you!" The hold he had on Kai was tightened.

Kai fought to roll his eyes.

_He can change the subject so fast, even his brain is affected._

----------------------------

Normal Pov

Rei's day was getting from bad to worse.

First when getting a kid's kite from a tree because Max had asked him so nicely. He accidentally hit a bee's nest. He was then running for his life. But Max being the sweet kid he is. He ran with Rei. But the bees weren't chasing him of course. So he pushed Rei to the lake.

"Ack! Max" His mouth was full of water and a fish?

"Pfft! Max! My hair's wet! I'll get you for this."

Max stood there everyone was in a huge crowd now in front of Rei.

"Oops?"

Then when they were trying to get Rei's clothes off of him. Well some mother's weren't exactly happy with it.

A whack of purses could be heard. Rei was now terribly terrified.

"How"

Another whack.

"Can you!"

Another whack.

"Rape this child in front of our eyes!"

A series of whacks could be heard.

Before Rei could faint.

"Achoo! But he was taking my clothes off!"

Another series of whacks were set off.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME!"

-------------------------

Kai wasn't doing any better either.

It seemed Takao wasn't that organize so he left his kendo stick a little way out then it should.

A waitress with tray of coffee was passing by but like it should have been. She tripped and the tray of coffee flew right on top of Kai's head.

Instead of apologizing the waitress had thise big eyes when she looked at Takao.

"You're that gay superstar! You aree sooo cute!"

The waitress was hugging and kissing Takao. Well you could have seen the steam coming out from Kai's ears from the attention Takao was giving to the waitress.

"Get off him, you old hag!"

"Who you calling an old hag, you freak!"

"Do you see anyone as ugly as YOU!"

"CAN YOU BOTH STOP SHOUTING IN HERE?"

They both looked to the side to see the manager's angry face.

"Can you please keep it down? My customer's won't like it and I will have to tell you to leave."

Takao got up and smile at the manager.

"Don't worry, sir. We were just about to leave." Takao looked at Kai an gave him a glare. Kai gulped.

"Right, Kai?" Kai nodded and walked out with Takao.

The mall beside the cafe was so huge. It was hard to find a suitable place for men's wear. They needed to get Kai out of coffee stained shirt.

Kai's leg was starting to weaken but Takao moved on and kept searching.

"Can't we rest?"

Takao looked at Kai and gave him a bright smile.

"No, not really. Cause here we are." Takao pointed to the store in front of them.

He pushed Kai into one of the stall and went looking for the clothes.

He got a white dress shirt and gave it to Kai by throwing it at the top of the door. It landed on Kai's head.

Before he even gotten the shirt on a frenzy of shirts were flying and was piling on top of him.

"Takao! Ack, stop!"

Takao never heard it though so now Kai was under a pile of clothes.

Takao opened the cubicle and found Kai under the pile of clothes.

" Takao..Can't..breathe." Takao made a huff and sounded annoyed.

"Kai, here I am helping my bodyguard pick a shirt and what does he do? He plays with the clothes set for him.."

Takao made a dramatic fall and let fake tears dribbled down his cheeks.

"Woe is me..."

"Woe is you..But I'm the one dying here!" Takao looked at Kai and gave him a shrug.

"Help me out of here you doofus!"

-----------------------------------

Normal Pov

In the limo, Rei was sitting there with a blanket draped over him. He was sneezing the whole way.

"Rough day?" Takao went in the limo.

"You ACHOO think?" Rei sniffed.

Takao gave Rei a pitying look.

"Poor thing.."

"Poor thing? How 'bout me?" Kai went in right after Takao, his hand nursing the bump on his head.

"What happened to him?" Now it was Max turn to speak.

"Well...You see. I was helping him out of this pile of clothing in the changing room. you know in the men's wear shop? I accidentally pulled the curtains. And the metal rod was about to fall on me. Then..."

Takao blushed.

"Then?" Max prod him to continue. _If it was going to land on him. Why's the bump on Kai's head instead?_

"Then.." Kai finally understanding what they were talking about blushed too.

"He fell on top of me to protect me...So he got the bump instead of me."

Rei was trying to hold back his laughter but couldn't.

"HAHAHA..The...HAHAHA...FOOL! HAhaHahaHa! ACHHOO"

Kai clenched his fists.

"DO you want one too? Idiot!" He jumped onto Rei but Rei was faster.

So Kai's head bumped into the car door.

"OUCh! " Kai moaned.

Rei was fast to react but he didn't notice the seat in front of him so he banged into it.

"Oww."

Takao and Max shook their head.

Idiots.

---------------------------------

Normal Pov (In their own rooms)

Takao let the music befall him. He was about to sing with it until he heard a groan from the other room.

He walked over to the wall and put his ear to it.

Kai was groaning in the other. He felt abit guilty for making it harsh for Kai here.

He got out of his room in his pyjamas and peeked into Kai's room. Kai was now nursing the bump on his head.

Takao walked silently to the kitchen.

(At the kitchen)

"Ouch." Max bumped his head on the shelf as he tried to get up.

"I really shouldn't have done that..."

"Yeah. You shouldn't have." Max looked over at the new voice.

"Taka-chan why you're here?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Well.." Max bend down and opened the drawer.

"I'm here to make some chicken soup for Rei."

"You feel bad for him too, huh?" Max nodded and took the packet out with the boiling water. Takao continued.

"I'm here just to get some ice for , Kai."

Max smiled and looked up at Takao.

"I can't believe you feel sorry for an enemy." Takao raised an eyebrow.

"And this is the first time I saw you cooking chicken soup. I_I hope he doesn't die.."_ Max on the fire and put the pot over it. He poued the open packet into it.

"What did you say, Takao?" He was still concentrating on the chicken soup.

"I said-" He couldn't finish his sentence cause a burst of flame brought him to attention.

Max was running every where.

"CHICKEN SOUP ON FIRE! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!." Takao shook his head and took out a fire extinguisher. He extinguish the flame in no time.

He sighed and found himself looking into Max chibi eyes.

"Fine! I'll make it for cat-boy."

Max jumped up and down happily.

---------------------

"Achoo!"

Rei sniffled and snuggled against his blankets.

"Today is the-" A hesitant knock on the door caught his attention.

"Who's that?"

"It's Max..."

"Sniff. Come in."

Max gave a weak smile as he saw the state Rei was in. He knew he was at fault and he was the reason for Rei being like this.

"Do you want some?" Max showed Rei the bowl of soup. Rei nodded and shifted as Max sat next to him so he was now facing Max.

Max placed the tray on the bed. He was about to push it to Rei but he stopped when he saw Rei's opened mouth.

"You want me to feed you?" Rei nodded and blushed.

_Why am I feeling so used to this? _

Max beamed.

"Open up." Rei blushed but complied. Max smiled.

"Rei, About today..You see.." Rei shook his head.

"No it's ok. Sniff."

Max had a small tint of red on his cheeks. He continued feeding Rei until the bowl had finished.

He giggled when Rei gave out a cute yawn. He pet Rei.

"I got to go now. Get some sleep, K?" Rei nodded and snuggled into the pillow.

Max bend down and scratched Rei behind the ears. He giggled when he heard Rei purr.

"He's so cute..."

------------------------------

Normal Pov

Groan.

A knock.

"Kai?"

"What do you want now?"

Takao opened the door.

"I wanted to help you.."

"You've given me alot of _help_ today. I don't think I need anymore."

"Well I was just trying to be NICE!" Takao huffed.

"I don't need you being nice or any help. I can survive on my own."

Another groan was emitted from his lips.

Takao rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh. Let me help you..."

Kai stiffened as the bed shifted. Takao was right next to him.

Takao raised an eyebrow.

"I can't help you if you don't help yourself. Come here." Kai's eyes widened as Takao pulled his face to his chest.

He winced as the ice was placed on his head.

"Sorry. Just try to relax, k?"

Kai nodded but blushed a deep red.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you'e hurt.."Kai was utterly shock.

_No one's ever cared before._

He snuggled into Takao's chest instinctively.

He didn't know why. But he felt it was right.

"Am I hurting you, Kai?"

Not a sound.

"Kai?"

He nudged Kai and smiled.

Kai was asleep. He ran his hand through Kai's hair.

"You look cute when you're asleep."

--------------------------------

About voltaire I think it will be in the next few chapters hehe

So pls R&R


	4. I'm With you

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer : None of this belongs to me except for the story of course.**

**Warning: Very short Too short**

Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. there's something whack with my comp. I can't go to any of my accounts. So anyway I might be gone for very long. Since I will have to use my cuz comp instead. anyway bear with me. I have to bear the pain of not writing to anyway. Pls Enjoy.

-------------------------

Kai's Pov

I walked down the mansion. I'm not sure where I'm going but I'm moving down. Where the hell am I suppose to go? I walked down as the moonlight reached down onto me. My head was still sore from the bump. I can't see clearly. All I know is I'm walking into the moonlight. Then I stopped right in front of a garden. I didn't see this before when we had a tour of the mansion. This is so weird.

Suddenly I heard some singing, it was soft but well nice. A guitar string was strung letting out a melodioc. I walked closer to the sound.

There on a wooden bridge over a small artificial stream was Takao with a guitar I hid behind a tree watching as he strum the guitar softly.

I'm standing on the bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening, but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you

I'm with you

Then it started to rain. I was soaked wet but Takao was too.

I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here I know

Cause nothing's going right and

Everythings a mess

And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you

I'm with you

Oh, why is everything so confusing

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yeah Yeah Yeah

Yeah Yeah

Yeah Yeah

Yeah Yeah

Yeah

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you

I'm with you

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you

I'm with you

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you

I'm with you

I'm with you.

He stopped the song with a last strum of the guitar. I noticed he was shivering quite abit. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. I felt him tensed and turn around. I gave him a smile. He was shocked. Either because of me being here or me actually smiling.

"Why?.."

--------------------------------------

Normal Pov

Kai's eyes widened at the angry look Takao gave him.

"Why what?"

"What! What do you think you're doing in my garden!"

"Wha-What?"

"Get OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Tears were flooding into Takao's beautiful sapphire eyes.

"What the- WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU." Takao tensed abit. He stopped sniffling.

"I'm sorry, Kai. I overreacted." Kai nodded and gave out a relief sigh.

"What made you burst anyway?" Kai rubbed Takao's arm.

Not really knowing what he was doing.

Takao blushed bright red.

"You just scared me that's all!" He took Kai's hand and pulled him away.

"Let's go back to the mansion. I don't want you to stay here. Sorry."

Kai didn't understand why'd Takao wanted him out of the garden so much.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going out. At least let me bring you back."

Takao nodded and blushed.

Walking up the stairs almost seem so hard. Well for Takao at least. The singer was fiddling with his fingers. "So Kai how's your head." Kai hmped. "Yeah, it had better days though."

Takao went silent on Kai's comment. Kai sighed.

"Don't take it too hard, k? I didn't mean it." Takao nodded.

Upon reaching the door, Takao looked up and smiled at Kai.

"Thank you, Kai." Kai was shocked.

"Wha-" But the door was already closed.

-------------------------------------

Normal Pov (Morning)

Takao streched and yawned. He gave out a smile when someone knocked his bedroom door.

"Takao! Can I Come in! PLEASE!" Takao had to laugh at Max morning chibiness.

"You can come in. The door's not locked." Max came running in, He jumped onto the bed.

"So what you're gonna do today? Huh? Takao?"

" I don't have much to do today. I guess I can ask for another day off. And it's saturday isn't it? So you won't be having school today. I guess it'd be okay if we went out." Max was practically jumping off the roof, well the bed.

"So where are we going, Max?"

"How about the amusement park?"

"Yeah, sure but I'm not sure if Kai and Rei would want to.." Max gave Takao his best puppy dog eyes.

"Ok!"

----------------------------

Normal Pov

With Kai and Rei,

"No!"

"But..."

--------------------------------

So like I told you very short. Anyway pls pls wait for my next update. Thank you.


	5. Amusement fun part 1

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. The end.**

**Warning: shounen ai Abit of fluff.**

Finally, I'm back! Anyway hope you like this.

----------------------

Amusement fun Part 1

----------------------

Through much sweet talking, perservation, empty promises of behaving well and not forgetting the well promised torture if not allowed. They were finally on their way to the amusement park. Or like Kai called it "Hell on earth" Whatever that means.

Kai was sulking on one corner of the limo. Rei was hoping that there weren't going to be any water rides. Takao was abit scared if he's fans find him there. And Max was just hoping to get to candy palace before all the candies were gone.

"Takao, can we ride on the ferris wheel first, please?" Takao although shocked by Max sudden request nod and smiled.

"Sure." Rei perked his cat-like ears.

"What's a ferris wheel?"

Takao and Max' eyes literally widened.

"You don't know what a ferris wheel is? What do they teach you in school?"

Kai raised his eyebrows.

Rei had a confused look on his face.

"Well they don't teach you about fun fairs for that matter. You hardly pay attention in class and you're telling me about school?" Max blushed bright red and sticked his tongue out at Rei. Takao sighed and turned his head to face the window.

"Hey, we're reaching the amusment park, look." Max climbed over Takao's lap to get a good look at it.

Rei looked at where Max was and his eyes went green.

He pulled Max off Takao.

Max was surprised to find himself sitting on Rei's lap. He looked up into Rei's blushing face.

"Erm, we..erm..we should ge-get out now." Max nodded and went out. Takao noticed Rei's blushing face and gave out a smirk. He opened the door and tried to catch up with Max. Rei raced after him and Kai casually went out.

They paid up at the entrance and Max raced in.

"Hey Max! Wait up, would Ya!" Takao grabbed Max.

"Whoa-ao."

"Wait Max. On second thought we should go to the tunnel of love, first." Takao winked at Rei. And Rei went ten shades redder than he already was if that was even possible.

"Why? It's boring, it's like just a tunnel where you get in and get out."

"And how are _you _so sure? Have you ever ridden it? Maybe there's something magical in it. I mean haven't you ever seen all the happy males who get out of the ride?"

"Hidden." Max looked over his shoulder at Takao.

"Yup, Maybe they have like a roller coaster ride in there and you might never know. " Max perked up.

"You're so totally right. Let's go!" He grabbed Takao's hand and pulled him to the ride.

"Wait no!" Takao stopped right there and Max gave him a confused look.

"Erm..I mean, if we go in together we might be kidnapped so I think we should go with our bodyguards." As if to make a point he grabbed Kai's left arm and pulled Rei to Max.

Rei and Kai flushed red.

Max shrugged and pulled Rei to the tunnel.

Kai sighed and let Takao pull him too. Getting into the ride was hard for Takao at least. Kai refused to go in the "Five minutes of pink torture"

"Get in, you big doofus. Max already went in and I wanna see what they're doing."

"No is a no, Takao!" Takao gave up and turned his back to Kai.

"Fine.." He said silently. Kai gave a relief sigh.

Takao smirked. He stomped his feet in front of the people and he let tears flow out of his eyes.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE...YOU'RE BREAKIN-BREAKING UP WITH ME FOR ANOTHER GIRL!" Everyone looked at Kai and gave disappointed looks.

Kai was shocked beyond belief. He waved his hands as though trying to reassure the angry mob. Kai pulled Takao into the swan.

"I NEVER SAID I WOULD BREAK UP!" Takao smiled and gave Kai a kiss on the cheek. The mob cheered. Kai sweatdropped.

When they went into the tunnel away from curious eyes, Kai gave another relief sigh.

"Remind me next time never to argue with you."

"Agreed." Takao smiled with a nod.

---------------------------

Normal Pov

"It's dark.." Rei nodded.

"It's very dark.." Rei gave another nod.

"So very dark." Rei nodded once more.

"When will it end!" Max shouted and stomped his feet.

Light were lit up. The whole tunnel turned dark pink with a still dimly lit light. Hearts everywhere. Stars and cupids everywhere.

"So cute!" Max stood up.

"Look Rei look! The babies are flying. Whoa-ao." He was about to fall but Rei held onto his shirt.

"Don't fall off." Max smiled.

"Thanks, Rei." He sat back down and blushed when Rei's hand never left his waist.

Rei was actually wondering why his hand shot out so fast. He looked down into Max' aqua mist eyes.

"I'm okay now, Rei." Rei kept on staring. But he soon smiled when Max smiled at him.

"I know." Max couldn't have grinned any brighter.

---------------

Normal Pov

" 1st Naked baby." Takao nodded.

" 2nd Naked baby." Takao gave another nod.

" 3rd Naked baby." Takao sighed and put his head on hand.

" 4th Naked..." Takao gave a frustrated sigh and stood up.

" What are you doing?" Takao stepped out onto the ledge of the tunnel.

" I'm getting out what do you think I'm doing?"

Kai stepped out after him.

"What do **you** think you're doing?" Takao glared at Kai.

"I'm getting out. What do you think?" Kai said casually. He put his hands in his pocket and walked straight. Takao took his tongue out at Kai.

"Why do you wana go out? You can count all the naked babies if you sit in that.." Takao wrinkled his nose. "...thing. Whatever it is."

Kai rolled his eyes and continue walking.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." Kai walked on as though he never heard a thing.

Takao got back in. Kai turned around and glared at Takao.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" Takao smirked at Kai.

"I'm sitting down, Kai-kun." In a sweet voice. Now Kai was really frustrated.

"Do you wana sit down or stand up? Make a choice." Takao kept quiet and looked away. He didn't want to fight.

Kai went back in and sat down next to him, looking the other way. He too went quiet.

The silence were killing them but neither tried to speak.

-----------------------

Normal Pov

Out of the tunnel, Max and Rei waited for the other two.

"Their taking sooo long." Max pouted. Rei nodded.

"Rei, could we buy some cotton candy?" Max gave him the big puppy eyes." Rei sighed and followed Max.

After buying a purple cotton candy for Rei and apink one for Max. They went back to Takao and Kai who was already waiting for them.

"Is something the matter?" Rei asked seeing those two not looking at each other.

Takao smiled and shook his head.

"Let's go toroller coasternext." Max nodded and held Takao's hand. They both walked in front of the other two.

"Taka-chan everything alright?" Takao nodded and gave a small reassuring smile. Taka-chan was something Max would call him when he thought there was something wrong.

"Don't worry 'bout me." Max gave a cute smile and offered some cotton candy to Takao. Takao held up his hand and shook his head.

Reaching theRoller caoster, they got in Max with Rei, Takao with Kai.

"Kai.."

"Hn." Takao smiled.

"I'm sorry for being rude just awhile ago." Kai crossed his arms.

"I didn't think any of it." Takao was actually cheering inside. The roller coaster went up slowly. Max held onto the ride excitedly.

"Kai.." Kai looked down at Takao. And Takao found himself staring into Kai's eyes.

"I think I li...WHA!" The roller coaster went downhill.

-------------------------------

Yeah very short. Sorry. I'll try better next time. It's just that I;m using someone else computer.


	6. Amusement fun part 2

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. End of story**

**Warning: Some confusion.**

Thank you for reviewing my story and I hope you keep reading it. For any enquiries pls do ask.

----------------------------------------

Normal Pov

They didn't know how they got there But somehow the the blonde and his hopeless bodyguard were now in the crowd of the screaming fans. Kai was at the far corner of the outdoor stadium.

Everyone was screaming and shouting Takao's names. As Takao reluctantly went up the stage with a mike in his hand. He gave a smile and a wave to all his fans wishing that he could have just one day without a fan noticing him. They put his sing-a-long disc into the mega sized radio.

The music started a beat the crowd could move with.

(A/N: Italic is Takao singing. In the bracket is the back up singers. and the normal words are Takao's actions)

_Do you think you love me? Oohwee (Do you think I love him?) _

He kept glancing at Kai who was at the corner.

_Do you think you love me? Oohwee (I think I love him? Oohwee)_

_Do you think you love me?Ooohwee ( I love him. Ooh wee)_

_Do you think you love me? ( Do you think I love him?)_

He raised his hand and pointed at Kai. He shouted into the mike.

_I THINK I LOVE YOU_

He raised his hand in the air.

_I'm sleeping right in the middle of the big dream._

_Of all the things I wake up and _

_Something that keeps knocking at my brain._

_Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head._

_And scream up at my bed._

_Screaming out the words I dread._

_I THINK I LOVE YOU_

_Slowly woke up_

_This feeling_

He held his hand to his heart.

_I don't know how to deal with and_

_So I just decided it to myself_

_I hide it to myself. and_

He put up a finger as though to show silence.

_Never talk about it_

_And If I did i'm not gonna shout it when you walk into the room._

_I think i love u oooh woo_

_I THINK I LOVE HIM_

_so what am I so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for_

_I think I love ya isn't that what life is made of?_

_So it worries me to say_

_That I never felt this way_

_Believe me you really don't have to worry._

_I only wanna make you happy_

_And if you say hey go away I will_

_But I think that still I better stay around to love you_

He winked at Kai. Kai turned away

_Do you think I have a case?_

_Let me ask it to you face._

He pointed to Kai.

_Do you think you love me?_

_I THINK I LOVE HIM_

He jumped up as his screamed into the mike.

_I think i love him_

_so what i'm so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of A love there is no cure for_

_I think I love ya isn't that what life is made of?_

_So it worrys me to say_

_That I never felt this way_

_Do you think you love me? Ooowee_

He moved his hips slowly with his hands in the air.

_Do you think you love me? Ooo_

_Do you think you love me? Ooowee_

_DO you think you love me? Ooowee_

_( I don't know what I'm up against ) NO!_

_(I don't know what this is all about) NO!_

_(I still got so much to think about) Think about!_

_(Heeey)_

_I THINK I LOVE YOU_

_so what i'm so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of A love there is no cure for_

_I think I love ya isn't that what life is made of? _

_So it worries me to say_

His hair swayed along and Kai had this feeling to touch it.

_I never felt this way_

_(I love him) I know I love ya_

_(Afraid of )I'm afraid_

_(Sure of) I'm not sure of_

_(Cure of) There' s no cure_

_(I love you) I know I love you_

_I . THINK . I . LOVE . HIM!_

_so what i'm so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for_

_I think I love ya isn't that what life is made of?_

_So it worrys me to say_

_That I never felt this way_

_OOoooOOoooo_

_I love you_

_Say you love me too._

_It worries me_

_It worries me._

When the songs ended. The crowd cheered. Some asked for an encore. But Takao just shook his head and smile.

All of them gave disappointed sounds but still dispersed knowing the superstar needed some time.

Only some stayed to crowd around Takao and ask for autographs. But Kai came in and gave themm alll a glare which scared them away.

But by the time he got there Takao was on the ground almost trampled. He held out his hands. Takao looked up and widened his eyes. He blushed but took Kai's hand to pull himself up. But he got up too fast and hit Kai's chest. He blushed furiously. He heard some snickering, it was Max and Rei.

He pulled himself away from Kai and looked away. Kai stared at Takao confusingly. Max seeing the situation came up to Takao and pat his back hard. Takao coughed.

-------------------------------------------

Normal Pov

"How about another ride?"

Rei eyes widened. He backed away. Max grinned and pulled on Rei's hand.

"Rei, you know we're going to the water ride next right?" Max smiled slyly at him.

Takao laughed abit as Rei tried to run away.

Takao grabbed Kai by the arm and smiled at Kai sweetly.

Kai raised an eyebrow but did not shrug Takao's hand away. Somehow he felt that it was just right.

Instead he smirked and bent down.

"That sounds nice. " He whispered. Takao blushed heavily.

Max looked back and gave his megawatt smile.

"Let's go then!" The three others were pulled by max to the water ride.

WHen they reached the rides. Kai was slightly annoyed by the childish screams of the other riders. So he backed away.

"I'm going to get deaf with those screams." Kai huffed and crossed his arms. Takao pulled on Kai's arm.

"At least go with me then." Kai didn't budge. Takao was fed up.

"Fine then be that way!" He stomped Kai's feet. Kai face went red with pain and he bit his lip so as not to shout.

"I'm going with Rei, you big meanie!" He pulled Rei into it and went off.

Max gave a sad smile. Kai's eyes was green with jealousy but he still didn't move. Max turned to look at Kai and gave him a sly smile.

"Kai-kun please go with me." Max begged with his lower lip abit out. Kai shook his head.

Max shook his head as though he knew Kai was wrong and he was going to go in.

Max stomped his feet. And clenched his feet and he cried out.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DUMPING ME FOR ANOTHER...GIRL!" Everyone watched as Max cried. Some gave disappointed looks.

Kai winced and grunted. He pulled Max into the log . Max smiled at him and gave Kai a kiss on the cheek. (Not MaxKai)

Everyone cheered. Kai shook his head.

"Both of you are trouble,aren't you?" Max nodded.

"Why did I get stuck into this mess again?" Max eyes went purple suddenly.

"Because you're destiny has already been chosen for you."Max said it with a deep voice.

"What did you say?" Kai demanded in a soft tone.

Max blinked a few times. And gave Kai A questioning look.

"Is everything okay, Kai?" Kai's eyes widened for a sec but he calmed down.

"It's going down now." Kai nodded and winced when Max screamed as the whole thing went downhill. He was very annoyed at the water splashing at his face. But he remain calm.

---------------------------------------------------

Normal Pov

Takao and Rei was about to go down.

"There's alot of water right Takao?" Takao nodded furiously. He was still angry at Kai and he was thinking the situation over.

"Can we go back out please Takao?"

Takao cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Look down Rei. Can you seriously tell me you want to back out?" Rei looked down and gulped.

But it was better than facing the water. Rei put a leg over the door as though to jump off.

Takao's vein was popping out and he was beyond annoyed. He pulled Rei back to his seat.

"If you ever. And I mean EVER. Do that **again** I would make sure the water goes around all your body till you get soak to the **bone. **Till you can't move. EVER again. Am I making myself clear?"

Rei gulped and nodded. He saluted Takao shakily.

"Sir, Yes , sir!"

They went down with Rei screaming and clinging to Takao.

------------------------------------------

Normal Pov

As Kai and Max was about to get out. They spotted two wet poeple, one of which was clinging to the other.

"Rei get of me NOW!"

"But it's cold!" Rei whined.

" What happened to him?" Max came over concerned.

Takao smiled sheepishly at Max.

"Well..you see..."

---------------------------------------

Flashback.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Rei was screaming loudly and Takao was annoyed. He grabbed Rei by the collar.

"WHAt are you doing!" He pulled Rei in front of him to block of the water.

"GLAAAAAAAAAARG" Rei's mouth was full of water.

"That'l teach you to scream in my ear."

Flashback over

---------------------------------------

Normal Pov

"Oh you poor thing!" He hugged Rei and pouted at Takao.

"How could you Takao?" Takao shrugged.

"C'mon Rei, let me bring you to the limo. I'm sure they have some spare towels, don't they? Takao." Takao nodded.

"At the trunk Max." Max smiled at Takao and Takao smiled back.

"Take care of him, Max." Max nodded.

"Why are both of you so close." Kai walked over to Takao who was now watching Max go back.

Takao's eyes turned dark blue for a moment.

Before Takao smiled at Kai.

"Because both of us needs someone."

-----------------------------------

Please Review!


	7. Dragon plushie

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. The end**

**Warning: I don't know actually...**

Anyway another Tyka story. Well actually the same Tyka story hehe. Hope you like it!

-----------------------

Normal Pov

Takao took Kai's hand and ran to the nearest game. He ran and ran till he reached the rifle game stall. He gave the money to the game stallholder.

"Three tries. If you knock the stuff toy down you'd get it." Takao nodded and smiled. He positioned himself properly and aimed.

Pop It missed.

Pow it hit the wall.

Shoot It hit the stall holder.

Takao blushed bright red. "Oh god! I'm so sorry."

The stallholder shook his head. "It's ok!" Takao was staring at him cutely.

"It's really ok." Takao smiled. But then he pouted.

"I wanted the dragon." He murmured under his breath. He sighed and pulled Kai's hand tugging him to another stall. Kai however didn't budge.

"You want that." Takao nodded.

"Isn't it abit childish." Takao was slightly taken aback. He clenched his fist.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, you idiot!" He stomped off but not too far cause Kai grabbed his hand.

"I'll get it for you." Takao's eyes widened.

Kai took out some money and paid the stallholder. He pulled Takao to him. Takao's back to his chest. He bend down and held the rifle overlapping Takao's smaller hands. Takao blushed.

"You hold it like this." Takao nodded nervously, as he felt the hot breath on his neck. Kai aimed the dragon.

"Then you shoot it." The dragon fell and Takao cheered happily.

The stallholder smiled and picked the dragon up and gave it to Takao. Takao hugged it to his chest and pressed it to his cheeks.

"Thank you, Kai." Kai smirked at Takao.

"You don't think you get this just like that, did you?" Takao gave Kai a blurred look.

"I mean it **was** hard to get it." Takao puffed up. He rolled his eyes. _He got it so easily_.

Kai took the dragon away from Takao's small hands. Takao puffed his cheeks up cutely.

"Fine, what do you want?" Kai pulled takao to his chest. Both facing each other. He bend down. His lips so close to Takao's.

"I want..." Takao looked up and went closer.

"to..." So close.

"Get an ice cream..."Takao was dropped. He rubbed his butt as Kai walked to the ice cream stall.

Takao pouted and ran towards Kai. He hooked his arm around Kai.

"You're mean you know that." Kai paid the icecream man and smirked.

--------------------------------------------------

Normal Pov

" I ruined Achoo your day." Max shook his head.

" You're sick. It isn't your fault. " He dabbed Rei with some warm water.

"Takao is cruel you know." Max kept quiet and smiled as he slowly took care of Rei.Rei was huffing inside.

"He's not that cruel." Rei looked away.

"But you're better." Max gave a weak smile as his eyes turned purple when he touched Rei's hand.

"White tiger..." Rei looked at Max.

"Don't leave me again." Max mouthed the word.

_Ever..._

Rei moved his hand away. Max fell back slightly.

"What was that?" Rei asked while shaking Max. Max blinked his eyes, it was full of tears.

"Rei? Why are you looking at me like that" Max eyes finally changed back to aqua like gems. He touched his cheeks feeling the wetness.

"Why..."

"Am I crying...?"

"Rei..." He held out his hands to Rei. Rei reached out to grab him. But suddenly, Max took his hands back.

"Are you feeling better Rei? Could we go again?" Max said it as he looked out the window. Rei looked out as well. It was already abit dark.

"Sure if you want too."

Boh of them stepped out of the limo. Rei went ahead.Max looked over at Rei's back and suddenly he got a headache.

"Draciel." He interwined his fingers together and placed it close to his chest.

"You might still love him but what's the point?"

"If he can't even recognise you?"

"And Draciel.." He smiled as Rei waved at him. He waved back.

"I'm not sure if I ever remember loving him like you do." His hand dropped down slowly.

Max shook his head and ran.

"I won't be hurt again. I'm not gona fall in love." He looked at Rei's sweet smiling face and hooked his arm around Rei.

**Ever...**

**--------------------------**

Normal Pov

Night befall them and stars sparkled.

Takao and Kai were already in the queue waiting for the ferris wheel when they finally spotted Rei and Max. They waved well mostly Takao waved at them and smiled when they ran up to them. Rei was smiling nervously, while Max, however, seemed to be frighten.

"Max..." Max looked up and gave his usual smile. Takao smiled back, knowing that Max doesn't want him to be worried about him.

"Could both of you wait here for awhile." Takao asked their bodyguards.

Rei and Kai shook their heads. Takao understood that they have to protect them. But what could he do now? He looked at Max for an answer but Max shook his head. He didn't want to trouble Takao.

Max looked at Takao,smiling.

"Your turn kids." Takao looked up and smiled at the person showing his tag and getting up with Kai.

When his cart went up. He looked down. and pressed his palm against the glass as he looked down at Max.

He mouthed it out to Max.

"Dont worry." Max nodded and gave Takao a peace sign with a big smile.

Takao sat back down.

---------------------------------

Normal Pov

"Are you alright?" Max turned his gaze away from Takao's cart just to look into Rei's golden depths.

"Yeah..."

"You don't seem alright to me.." Max looked away . Rei tried to cheer Max up and told him that the ride was short.

He tried to touch Max but Max gripped the hand and pulled it away,not letting go at first.

"You're mistaking my unhappinness,Rei." Max let the hand fall.

At the same time a gunshot was heard and everyone was screaming.

"Max!" Rei pulled the blonde boy closer to protect him.

----------------------------

Normal Pov

Kai Looked down at the annoying scene below him. Everyone was happy. And that was what made him annoy. How can they be so happy? He looked over to Takao who was bouncing in the cart annoying him further.

"Do you have to do that?" Kai snapped. Takao stopped moving and his eyes widened in fear. Takao looked away, refusing to make eye contact with Takao.

"I didn't mean to..." Takao whispered. Kai sighed genuinely regretting for what he has done.

"Look, I'm just abit..." But before he could finish.

The glass broke as a bullet came crashing in.

"Takao down!" He pulled Takao down with him. Somehow Takao was not moving. He was staring at something else. Below him he heard people screaming but he was distracted by Takao's behaviour.

"Takao?" Takao looked up at Kai with fearful eyes.

"_Kai, I'm bleeding..."_

---------------------------

Dun dun dun dun. Whoopee finally finished. What happened to Takao neh? And what's happening with Rei, Max and draciel? Well I'm not sure either. Anyways reiews please!


	8. You can't save me

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. The End.**

**Warning: Angst. Confusing?**

This chapter is mostly bout Kai's incapabilty to protect Takao and about an overprotective Dragon.

-------------------------

Normal Pov

_"Kai..."_

Takao whispered in his sleep. Kai shook angrily. The four white walls surrounding them could not contain his anger. Doctors and nurses outside had an ominous feeling bout what lies behind the door. They were now in the hospital, all four of them.

The white blanket covering Takao could not hide his small shaking figure. Kai banged the table by Takao's side.

Max shivered slightly and rubbed his arms lightly.

Rei noticing Max' fear, boiled up.

"Stop doing that! The docs said he'll be fine." Rei shouted.

"Look at his leg. What if he can't walk?" Kai spat.

"He will live! Stop being such a child!"

"It's not like you're the one who got shot!"

" Well do you think Takao would..."

"SHUT UP! Both of you!" Max shouted.

Both the older men looked at max, disbelievingly.

"If you guys keep quiet, maybe you actually would see what's happening to Takao." Max pointed his finger to Takao's sleeping form.

Takao was lifted slightly above the bed, a sapphire aura surrounding him. The bandage slid off his leg. The bullet size wound which had already stopped bleeding started to close by itself. A blue form took its place beside Takao. It was the same boy from Takao's room.

Takao was slowly placed back on the white bed. Both the bodyguards peered closely at Takao. The wound had disappeared from his leg, his tanned leg smooth and unmarred (Is that a word?) as though there had nothing wrong with it.

The sapphire haired boy glared at the two of them. Rei backed away but Kai was as if in a trance as he looked into the sapphire haired boy's eyes.

_You did not protect him..._

"I couldn't..." Kai murmured quietly.

Rei looked at Kai weirdly wondering why he was murmuring to himself.

_You said you would!_

Kai could feel the anger seething from the sapphire haired boy.

"I thought I could..."

Rei was about to say something but Max stopped him. Rei looked into Max's aqua orbs and clamped shut but not before clenching his fists in uncontrollable anger. He did not understand why Kai was just staring at the sapphire haired boy and murmuring things as though he was sick.

_When dealing with a person's life you don't think!_

Dragoon snapped.

_You have to be assured. You have to know what you're doing!_

Dragoon stood up, almost boiling with rage. He pounced on Kai. Pulling him by the collar.

"You hurt him, My Master!" Now Rei could hear Dragoon. He looked at Max.

"He's..." Max nodded. He looked back at the two firgures.

"The Mighty Dragoon..."

"I did not hurt him." Kai retaliate trying to push Dragoon off him. Dragoon slammed him back down.

"Then why was he harmed? Don't give me your false truth!"

"It's not.." He was distracted as Dragoon raised his hand and pointed to Takao.

Kai looked at Takao, turning his had to the side. His eyes seemed to shrunk in fear or disbelief.

Dragoon leaned down his lips close to Kai's ear.

_"Look at him. His limp form. His pale face. If he was hurt again, Kai" _Tears fell down Kai's ear.

_"Do you think those men in white suits can heal him?" _There was a knock on the door and suddenly a weight was lifted off of him.

"Kai? What you're doing on the floor?"

Kai didn't answer , tears fell down his cheeks as he stared at Takao.

-----------------

Yeah short, abit angsty and now you know. the next chapter Takao would be awake . . And you would know who shot him, I think. Thanks for reading!


	9. Hurting you, I hurt myself

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: Nothing Too lazy to write**

**Warning : Angst.Short.The end**

Yeah abit of angst but I promise next would be better. I hope!

----------------------------------

**Hurting you. I hurt myself.**

---------------------------------

Normal Pov

Everyone was back at the mansion. Silence spreaded through the halls. The crickets quiet. The frogs scared by this unusual tenseness. In the room, Two figures lay on the bed, quiet for a moment.

Blonde hair ruffled slightly, warm arms encircled the small boy to his body. Shivering and shaking, the draciel holder closed his eyes and evened out his breathing before letting it hitch as those arms tightened around him, almost afraid. Golden eyes watched as the petit body shook.

"It's going to be okay." Max stopped anger rushing through his body.

"No, it's not. It's never going to be." Rei nodded feeling Max body tensed up.

"Don't lie to me. You know it's not going to be alright." Rei nodded once more letting Max pour his anger at him.

"How can you tell me, it's going to be okay?" Rei did not move. Tears cascaded down Max' face as he cried.

"ANSWER ME! How? Takao's..hurt.." Max body shook as all those pent up tears fell.

"Why was it him? Why..? Why..not me?" Rei buried his face in Max' back.

"No, I can't stand it if you were hurt." Max turned around his hands on Rei's chest. He looked up into Rei's soft golden eyes and smiled softly.

"Rei.."

"Yeah?"

Max closed his eyes.

"Don't hurt yourself for me." Rei was shocked for a moment.

"Wha-" But the soft barely audbile snore and even breathing from Max showed him that the blonde boy was asleep.

"Max.." He carressed max face gently before pushing those blonde bangs away and kissing his forehead.

" I can't promise you that." Rei smiled sadly and got out of Max' covers and tucked Max in softly.

As he walked away, he missed the tear that slid from the petit angel's cheek.

---------------------------------

Normal Pov

"Kai?" Takao asked again.

Kai didn't answer him, preferring to act like he couldn't hear Takao.

Takao sat up from his soft bed and looked at where Kai was at. Through the darkness he could almost etched out Kai's form leaning on the wall. He knew Kai's been staring at him for the past hour. He patted his bedside as an invitation.

"Do you want to talk?" Kai looked at the place Takao had patted and stared at it hoping to burn it down with his gaze.

"You should sleep." Takao shook his head and Kai saw those silky midnight bangs swayed slightly.

"Not when I know something's wrong with you." Kai gritted his teeth.

"Nothing's wrong. Go. To. Sleep."

Takao's eyes widened, Kai had never used that tone on him. He lowered himself on the bed slowly.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened, Kai."

Kai walked out the door.

"Nobody blames you for it."

Was fate making a mistake? Or were they just not meant to be?

----------------------------------

Kai's Pov

It was him. It was my grandfather. I crushed the paper holding the information and threw it to my side and just as I did that damn nekojin decided to come out of the brat's room.

"Placing your anger on Takao won't help."

"It was my grandfather. What would you do?"

Rei's eyes burned with anger.

"Think about it Kai. In your state..." He trailed of for awhile beofre meeting Kai's hazy crimson eyes.

"Do you think you can protect Takao?"

Kai clenched his fist and headed for Rei gripping the neokjin by the collar and pushing him up the wall.

"Don't tell me how I can't protect him. Don't.Tell.Me."

"Think Kai. Be reasonable. If you chase after Voltaire. Who's going to protect Takao?"

Kai let Rei go. His eyes cleared.

"I couldn't protect him that time. How can I protect him after that?"

Kai walked away.

"Tell me, Kai If you walk out the mansion door. Who will you be protecting?"

He stopped at the stairs.

--------------------------------------------

Why do I always make him sad? I don't know either. Anyways the first part is for a max fan erm I think she's -The Mad Empty Shell - Hahakz but abit of angst. Gosh I'm horrible . But I hope you'd forgive me. I'm going to write a nicer chapter. Kaez? Pls Review!


	10. It's going to be okay

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Only the story**

**Warning: Weird. Confusion?**

Well this chapter is mainly for Kai and Takao's relationship bout how Kai feels terrible about hurting Takao. Oh and some Mare fluff.

-------------------------------

Normal Pov

Takao woke up slowly. He rubbed his eyes and opened it, his stormy blue eyes scanning the room in search for the dual haired man. He sighed, lifted his hand and ran through his midnight locks. A knock on the door and someone came in. The nekojin looked at Takao sadly.

Takao hugged himself.

"He's left, hasn't he?" He looked out the window that overviewed his garden. He knew what the answer was without even looking at Rei.

The singer shook his head and got up from his bed.

"Rei, go get breakfast, I'll just wash up." Rei nodded and walked out of the door.

Takao took his clothes off slowly and walked to the bathroom. He switched on the shower and walked into the rain of water. He showered his hair slowly. He did it all slowly. But with a closer look, you can see his hands shaking so softly. He hugged himself and dropped to his knees. He leant against the wall. His naked body shivering as he cried silently.

"You..didn't have to leave me..." He banged the floor, tears and water trickling down his cheek.

"It wasn't your fault."

He banged again this time his palms were already bleeding but he couldn't feel the pain physically. No, his body was already numb as the cold water touched his heated body.

"You're hurting me..." He collapsed.

"Don't leave me."

----------------------------

Normal Pov

Max walked in Takao's room after knocking several times with no reply.

He heard the shower running but it was already close to noon. Takao wouldn't be showering now. He knock the bathroom door but it opened with just a small touch.

"Takao?" It was strange. Eventhough Takao was in the privacy of his own room, he had always locked the door.

Looking closely, Max could see a small figure on the floor, shivering.

He rushed to Takao and held Takao's naked body close.

"REI!"

---------------------------

Normal Pov

The doctor smiled at Max and nodded.

"He's okay. Luckily he wasn't in the shower too long. You saved him in time...But.." Max looked at the doctor grimly.

"He's in alot of pain. Not physically but more to emotional pain. If what you said was true, then I think you need to find this person." Max nodded.

"But for now I think chicken soup is best." The doctor winked at Max. Max nodded happily.

He ran out of the room as fast as he could. Rei smiled at the doctor.

"Thanks, Mr Dickenson." The said person smiled and nodded.

"Why did Kai leave him?" Rei shook his head intending this to be a secret.

"Rei, do you know that keeping things is some sort of betrayal."

"I will take my chances." Mr Dickenson sighed but left the room.

"I can't hold out much longer. What if I'm going to get kicked out?" Rei breathed silently.

"Rei?" Rei looked at Max and gave a weary smile.

"Are you okay?" Rei nodded and was happy to see Max was perfectly fine, wearing the apron and with the soup he just made.

"Could you make me some?" Max looked at where Rei was looking and nodded happily.

"Since Takao's not awake let me feed you this then." Rei shook his head.

"It's okay I can wait." Max grinned brightly while placing the tray down . He pushed Rei onto the chair and fed him the soup.

"Max?" Max blowed softly at the soup and held out his hand for Rei to drink. Rei opened his mouth and was contented with just being there with him.

"Rei?" Rei blinked at Max.

"No matter what you say I don't think Kai really left him..."

"What do you mean?" Max fed him once again and he opened the mouth for him.

Max smiled brightly at Rei.

"He'll come back." Rei blinked confusingly once again.

"Just like you coming back to me." Rei was even more confused.

"Wha-" He was stopped as Max fed him.

Max just smiled his usual smile at Rei.

--------------------------------

Takao's Pov (Dream)

Am I an idiot? As I walk through the darkness created by my own mind. I see Kai with all his glory smirking at me. But when I reached out to touch him, he disappears.

An illusion.

I hear my name so softly. I turned and walked to the direction of the voice. I'm scared. It gets louder with every step I take. It was his voice. Gruffy, calm, deep, that voice I recognised so much. He's near. He won't leave me. I reached out and I felt the fabric of his leather shirt. I traced my fingers around his body and I sobbed silently. I felt someone hold my hand. It was rough, yet it hold me with such gentleness.

"Kai, if you haven't left me where have you gone." My back lent to the strong chest behind me. As fast as I felt the warmth it diappeared so suddenly.

My head shook up and down. The beat of my own song ran through my head. My body shook danced. My hands flailind in the air. I jumped up and down. My hair wild as I shook my head sideways , left ,right , up and down. I was just dancing. And it hurt. It hurt alot. But I can't tell him.

----------------------------------------

Normal Pov

The blue-haired singer woke up screaming. He panted. He was sweating, tiredly. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up slowly.

"Water.."

"I need water.."

He went down the flight of stairs to his kitchen. Takao yawned cutely and poured the warm water to his cup and smiled.

He drank the warm water and place it at the sink before walking away. Little did he realize he was the only one there. Stopping for awhile he stretched one hand up in the air, the other covering his yawn. His shirt rode up a little. Giving some virgin skin for the intruder to see. Takao blinked, he could almost feel someone besides himself there.

"Kai?" A figure walked out of the darkness.

Silence.

Takao walked over to the silent figure and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's not your fault." Takao whispers comfortingly.

"It wasn't your fault." The figure shook. Kai's eyes which were hazy was clear now.

Tears dripped down on Takao's head. Takao smiled.

"I'm here, aren't I?" He could hear a sob from Kai.

"It's okay." Kai wrapped his arms around Takao.

They held each other in the dark.

_**It's going to be okay..**_

---------------------------

So Told y, didn't I? Mostly Takao and Kai but I like Max and Rei to. So Next chap would be much nicer..I hope...

Read and Review pls!


	11. Green eyed Monster

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: If it was mine, Takao and Kai would be sucking each other's face off.**(sorry for being crude) **And Max and Rei would be off in a closet doing things.**

**Warning:Confusion **(If any questions, don't fail to ask)

I know I haven't been updating but it's not my fault, okay so it is. Anyway tomorrow I'll try to update my other story.

Oh and you writers out there if you don't continue your stories I'll wring your neck. Heh so pls update your stories!

-------------------------------

**My Bodyguard**

**Chp 11: Green eyed monster**

--------------------------

Normal Pov

They were now at some rich boy's mansion just because Takao had a gig here. He could shoot each of the rich asses off. The only thing stopping him was Takao. His crimson eyes glazed over as he saw a familiar form stood up at the stage they had prepared for him.

Takao of course could not see him. He could understand with the lights blaring at his face, who could? It was irritating how the rich asses couldn't care less about the condition the people they hired were in. They get their entertainment and it was enough for them.

He hated birthday bashes, especially this one. Celebrating the birth of a useless kid, how _comforting. _

_--------------------------_

Kai's Pov

Takao started dancing. His body shaking abit before his mouth opened and words flow out casually.

_Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us(7x)_

His voice like a melody in ears. I just wanted to hear more of his voice. I closed my eyes. He was dancing now and if I opened my eyes I knew I couldn't stop myself from going to him and pull him away from others' eyes.

_Starting from here, lets make a promise. _(I cracked an eye open and was surpised to see Takao staring at me a finger on his mouth to show silence.)_  
you and me, let's just be honest  
We are gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night, that falls all around us_

(His sapphire eyes bore to me. And finally it hit me.)

(Takao was singing.)

(For Me)__

Soon there'll be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They are not gonna get us (x6)

We'll run away,keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise they're not gonna get us

(I saw him shook his head to emphasise the words. As his eyes never left mine)__

My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back,not going back there  
they don't understand  
they don't understand us

Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

Nothing can stop us, not now I love you (He shook his head once again)_  
They're not gonna get us  
They are not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us _

---------------------------------

Normal Pov

Takao wiped the sweat off his face with the towel they had given him. He blushed as he bumped into someone when he had walked out of the stage.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and when he looked up his eyes went wide.

"Ka-Kai." His thoughts turn into worry. His hand held Kai's chest observing Kai.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Kai gave Takao a 'Who do you think I am' look before crossing his arm.

"Hn" Takao smiled at Kai's greeting. He was used to it by now. After two months with Kai, he was adapting to Kai's strangeness.

"Let's go." He heard Kai's voice cut through his thoughts.

"But Kai. There's cake!" He pouted and shook Kai's arm for encouragement. Kai looked away, knowing that he would cave in if he looked at the cute puppy dog's eyes, Takao was making.

"Let's go, Takao. Now." Takao pouted but looped his arms around Kai and cuddled against him. Kai felt his face heat up but didn't say anything as he walked with Takao to the door. At first, Takao was actually shy about looping his hand over Kai's crossed ones but after seeing that Kai wasn't rejecting him or pushing him away, he held onto that hand. He gasped in surprise as someone 'glided in front of them.

A handsome blonde shook his head. "Tsk,Tsk, Tsk" Kai cocked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"What do you want." The blonde was surprised that Kai had replied seeing that Kai was a man of a few words.

"Kai, is it?" When he saw that Kai had made no objection he took the initiative to introduce himself, he held out his hand to Kai.

"It's Enrique, the erm..birthday boy today." Kai stared at the infruriating hand in front him and made no movement of his own. Takao nudged him and pouted as Kai was being his usual self. Kai rolled his eyes and spoke so Takao would not bug him.

"Congrats." But he still did not shake the offending hand. Enrique had smiled and pulled the hand back up running it through his hair.

"Beautiful..." Takao looked up at that. Enrique bowed down in front of him holding the midnight haired singer's right hand. He gently kissed it and Takao blushed a new shade of red. Kai raised his fist to hit him. But then the device on his ear which allows him to speak with the other bodyguard sparked.

_You can't do that Kai. You're suppose to protect him, not hit other people who had done nothing._

He winced but spoke back to the mic.

_Shut up Rei. I'm protecting him from the sleazy touches of this dumb blonde._

Kai knew that from Takao's mansion somewhere Rei was watching him from the monitor and shaking his head.

_Kai.._

_Shut up! Go and have fun with your own blonde would you!_

Then the earphone was silence once again. He couldn't understand Rei's fetish for blondes. Especially happy ones. It was too weird.

He felt ghostly fingers on his arm again snapping him back to reality.

"Kai.." He looked down to see Takao flushed, his sapphire eyes looking up at him worriedly.

"Is everything allright?" Kai looked away and hnned.

Takao gave him his usual smile and pulled him somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" It was more of a demand.

"'rique say we should eat the cake first." Kai stopped at this. He wanted to ask why Takao was being so close with the dumb blonde. 'Rique? They have met for a few minutes and that idiot had kissed his hand but that didn't mean the blonde could be so close to his singer. His singer alright. But looking at Takao's happy face, he decided not to pursue the matter.

"We're going home." He turned to another direction and was a little disappointed that Takao had let go of his arm.

"Kai..Are you going to leave me?" He could feel the fear evident in Takao's voice. He sighed and turned around. He walked slowly to Takao who had his eyes lowered sadly.

"No, I'm not. One slice then we're out." Takao's eyes brightened immediately as he pulled Kai to the cake.

"One slice please." The woman had her eyes closed in a smile.

"Of course, sir." She cut a slice and gave it to Takao in which she opened her eyes. Her eyes enlarged in immeasurable size.

"You're Takao!. You're the famous Takao!" She practically squeel in delight hey hands flailing and she dropped the cake.

"My..Ca-cake..." Takao sniffed and looked at Kai, his lips quivering. He held Kai's arms.

Kai cocked an eyebrow at him. "What do you want me to do." Takao's hand balled into fist he wiped the tears that kept flowing endlessly. Kai gave up and went over to the cake and cut a slice while the woman was busy fainting looking at Takao.

"Like the cake, Kai?" Enrique glided in front of him again. "Hnn." Enrique was about to confront Takao but Kai stopped him by pulling him on the collar.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kai gave Enrique his famous deathglare. Enrique gulped and ran away going to flirt with some girls.

"Here." He thrust the cake to Takao. Takao stopped sniffing and smiled brightly, Kai had only sighed and wondered why he had always fall for Takao's tricks.

They had sat on a couch watching as everyone was laughing and having fun. Envy build up in Kai. But he shook his thoughts away and leaned into the couch.

Soon after that he felt Takao looking at him. Takao blushed when he was caught.

He held out the fork holding the a small piece of cake to Kai. Kai initially was going to ignore him but looking once again at Takao's face, he thought against it. He opened up to recieve it. Only to be stopped when another mouth came and ate it up.

" ' rique?" Kai's mouth was still open but nothing had entered. His fists clenched and was about to hit the poor oblivious blonde.

"The cake's delicious , Takao." Takao confused blinked his eyes a few times.

"Isn't this your cake, 'rique?" He tilted his head to the side which made both the older boys think it's cute.

"Oh of course, How terrible of me. Your homemade cake will of course be better than this a hundred times. How horrible of me to lower you to this standard." Enrique said dramatically. Takao of course had blushed at the comment. An evil chibi Kai was running in Kai's mind with a knife in hand, stabbing at a non existent chibi enrique, screaming " DIE! DIE! DIE!" . Kai smirked at this and the other several graphic details of Enrique's gruesome murder.

"The cake's great, 'rique. I'll be happy just to bake a cake as good as this." Takao said in all modesty.

When Kai saw that Enrique was 'fainting' towards Takao he took action. He raised his fist.

Plonk.

And hit Enrique directly above his head so he fell onto the floor. He smirked when Enrique was pulled away in a stretcher.

"You shouldn't have done that Kai." It was obvious That Takao was worried about the other boy. He could see tears forming on Takao's eyes. Could Takao really love Enrique? He shook his head of the thoughts. Why should he care? If Takao was in love with the fool then he should just congratulate them. But the thought of marriage between his angel and the fool, had saddened him.

Takao's eyes had turned to him. The tears made him regret what he had done to Enrique. "Kai.." He looked up to see Takao sniffling more.

"What if we get thrown out and banned from eating the cake?" Kai anime fell. He wasn't worried about Enrique. He was more worried about the cake. The singer was worse of a sweet tooth than Max.

"Then finish eating your cake." Takao brightened up at Kai's voice and ate the cake happily. When he finally finished his face was flushed with the sweetness of the cake. Kai had saw a smudge of cake on Takao's cheek and he bent down to lick it. When he realized what he was doing, he backed away , his face red so was Takao's. Takao's hand curled up on his lap and he looked at Kai.

"Kai, I think I.." Instinctively the both leaned down so they both knew what Takao was saying.

"Kai, I think I.." Both of them were nervous none knowing what was going to happen.

"I think..I really think I.." Takao's mouth hanged open he wanted to say more but unfortunately.

"TAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO" Kai sighed as they both backed away.

He hated blondes.

-------------------------------

I swear I wanted to write more but I couldn't heh. Anyway the blonde thing, pls don't think I'm discriminating blondes. I have a friend who's blonde to so Pls don't think I'm insulting. Kai only hated two blondes, well actually one which is Enrique, he thinks Max is only a little irritating but Kai thinks of Max as a little brother okay? So here's my apology note, heh.

Anyway, Read and Review.


End file.
